Love Does Not Exist
One-shot Despite the name, this is very FLUFFY! Here me,fluffy. So if you cannot take fluff then don't read. ''' '''Pairing: JoAnneXNico...AKA: Nicanne Summery: Nico and JoAnne talk about love. Sorry if Nico seems OCC also they are 16 and 15 in this one-shot. ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' JoAnne's POV I frowned at the love story that lay at my cabin's door step. Ever since I said that love didn't exist to the Aphrodite children, they have been leaving me unwanted gifts. The worse part is that they will not accept them back. "Whoa, JoAnne and romance books?" My best freind, Nico asked as he walked to my cabin door. "Nah, stupid gifts from the Little Aphrodites, I'm gonna burn it," I replied. "Well that is real nice," Nico said sarcasticly. "Well what else do I do with it? I can't read d*mn French or whatever language this is in," I snapped back. Nico sighed and picked it up. He flipped through its pages and commented, "It's in Greek, JoAnne. You can read it." "So?" I said. "Maybe you can read it, I know you read other romance books in the past," Nico grumbled. "Yeah. The past. Nothing in the past matters," I choked. Nico sighed again and said, "JoAnne, you cannot keep denying love. All of us feel it at one time. It is part of life." "Well scr*w life. I rather be with the dead,they actually give me repsect," I grumbled. "The dead only respect you out of fear," Nico pointed out. "So? No one respected me when I wasn't scary. They just teased me and crap. I don't want that to happen to me again," I responded. "But you have friends and people that respect you now, I used to feel the same way but now I have freinds. Look even your brother now respects you, and its not out of fear, Coral respects you, so does C.J. and Matt thinks of you as his 'oh-so-cool' second mother," Nico said. "What about you?" I asked. "I respect you," He responded. "I respect you too. Now how does this have to do with love?" I pointed out. Nico shrugged and said, "ADHD." I smiled and said, "Well since we are off that topic, I shall go burn the book," Nico smirked. "Do not burn it, you could actually learn something about love in it." "And where did you learn about love, Mr. di Angelo," I said with a famous "haha, I am right, sucker" smirk. Nico didn't respond and did something that if I knew would happen, kick him where it hurts-he kissed me on the lips! The lips! Oh gods, you got your first kiss by your old rival and current best friend, ''I thought to myself. Nico pulled back and walked away, a smug look on his face, leaving me at my cabin door, in complete shock. There was a tingly feelin in my chest. It felt all warm and fuzzy. Was this perhaps what loves feels? ''But that would mean that love really does exist. Category:Romance Category:Nico Category:One-shot